Ruthenian Aristocracy and Bureaucracy
For more information, see also:Ruthenian Nobility The System of honour in Ruthenia, unlike other countries, is an Ruthenian honor system based of rewarding individuals' personal bravery, achievement, or service to the Empire] and the Imperial Family, this rewarding is based in the system of aristocracy and meritocracy awarded for the Basileus to his subjects, nobles, civilians and military. The system is currently under various reforms in order to separate the civilian, military and other dignities given by the Imperial Family Overview The Empire of Ruthenia had a complex system of aristocracy and bureaucracy, which was inherited from the Parsian Empire. At the apex of the pyramid stood the Emperor, sole ruler and divinely ordained by the Ecumenical Patriarchate, but beneath him a multitude of officials and court functionaries operated the administrative machinery of the Ruthenian state. In addition, a large number of honorific titles existed, which the Basileus awarded to his subjects or to friendly foreign rulers or friends (also know as offices). These dignities and titles are based in honor and blood lines with imperial family relatives or merits inside the bureaucracy, in contrast to other nations, the Ruthenian Empire maintain this form of aristocracy besides the foreign influence brand identity and tradition. Inside the empire is compulsory terminology titles of nobility and imperial dignities, despite having clear similarities with the titles and positions of other countries, the rule has been commissioned to differentiate themselves for their own identity and rescue the Ruthenian customs, for formalities in official matters, its use is required outside the country, ambassadors and international affairs use is voluntary and it is understood that these titles are not valid outside the country, only keeping their similarities and benefits provided by the international law and imperial customs Imperial Titles Only the Imperial Family can own a imperial title, these titles are immovable, are hereditary and means of identification between various members of the imperial family * Basileus (βασιλεύς): The Basileus governs and represents the absolute power in the countries of Ruthenia and Thracia, the origin to The term is given by the Ecumenical Patriarchate by divine right, become the "living law" and the absolute power of all Hellenes with the power and responsability of protection of Hellenian people and heritage, according to words of Gennadios III, "The Basileus is an autocratic and unrestricted monarch. To obey his supreme authority, not only out of fear but out of conscience as well, God himself commands"The reason for this is that it designates more the person of king than the office of king: the power of magistrates (arkhontes, "archons") derives from their social functions or offices, whereas the sovereign derives his power from himself. Sovereigns have auctoritas, whereas magistrates detain imperium. Pseudo-Archytas aimed at creating a theory of sovereignty completely enfranchised from laws, being itself the only source of legitimacy. He goes so far as qualifying the Basileus as nomos empsykhos, or "living law". * Basilissa (βασίλισσα) The title used to the Empress of the Empire, Basilissa (Empress) is the wife (Empress consort) of the Basileus, the Basilissa can never rule herself unless the Basileus is temporarily incapacitated or a disease absent leave can reign in the absence of the emperor. The oficial title was Efsevis Basilissa (Most pious Empress), other titles is "Ourania Yperochios" ''(Her Celestial Highness) * '''Porphyrogennētos' (πορφυρογέννητος) — "born in the purple": Title equivalent to a prince and heir of Ruthenia, only the first child and a male can be Porphytogennetos, a woman is Porphyrogenneta and can't rule the country by succession law, the meaning of the title was for the times of Late Kormenian Age, emperors wanting to emphasize the legitimacy of their ascent to the throne appended this title to their names, meaning they were born in the delivery room of the imperial palace (called the Porphyra because it was paneled with slabs of purple marble). * Prinkipas (αὐτοκράτωρ) — "prince": this title was originally equivalent to prince or heir of Basileus title who was not born in the purple as illegitimate children or those born after the Porphyrogennetos, the can only rule the country if the heir dies or in case of anarchy can administrate the empire until the patriarch confirm his reign, the female form of the prince is Prinkipissa * Basileopatōr (βασιλεοπάτωρ)– "Father of the Emperor": an exceptional title, only given to the father of the Basileus * Basiliomitor '(βασιλομήτωρ) -(Queen Mother), Imperial title exclusive to the Mother of the actual Basileus Other Imperial Titles *'Autokratōr (αὐτοκράτωρ) — "self-ruler": this title was originally equivalent to prince or heir of Basileus title who was not born in the purple as illegitimate children or those born after the Porphyrogennetos,after the pronoia becomes a honofific title used by close relatives to the emperor and the brothers of the Basileus, the female form is Autokratora and used by the wife of the Autokrator after his marriage. * Prōtonobelissimos - (first most noble)Title given to close relatives to the Basileus and some Autokrators. this title is used to distant relatives or trusted nobles of the royal family * Nobelissimos (νωβελίσσιμος) – from the Latin Nobilissimus ("most noble"): originally a title given to close relatives of the Emperor. the title is awarded to officials and foreign dignitaries, diluting its status * Despotēs (δεσπότης) – "Lord": This title is given to foreigners and foreign relatives of the Basileus. The feminine form, despoina, referred to a female despot or the wife of a despotes. *'Prōtosebastos' ("First Venerable One") title created to allies and some trusted friends of the Royal Family, also is awarded to Notable military near the royal family, raising their social status and confidence. * Sebastos (σεβαστός) – "August One" this title is the literal Hellenic translation of the Latin term Augustus or Augoustos,and is extensively awarded Basileus close relatives. The female version of the title was sebastē. * Sebastokratōr - Title used for a subordinate to the Basileus or the heir apparent, and was first among the "awarded" dignities. The office enjoyed extensive privileges, great prestige and power. is awarded to a few high-ranking and distinguished officials, and was only rarely awarded to foreigners, the first Sebastokrator is Michael Daskalaris * Panhypersebastos - (πανυπερσέβαστος, "venerable above all") was also created by Theodoros I and conferred to members of aristocratic families closely allied to the imperial family. Damocles Kantakouzenos, Theodoro's brother-in-law, was first awarded this title and regarded as almost equal to Autokrator. Extraordinary Titles There are existing titles only its honorary for certain dignities and for certain events, such titles are unique and reward foreigners or are created by the Emperor to devote some facts, such titles are unique and only a person can have one at once, take such securities is considered a superior dignity friends only given to friendly rulers of the Imperial family. * Vasilioros '(Όρος βασιλιάς) "Lord of the Mount" - Unique title given to Kaisers and Kaiserin of Aquitania, only a reigning Kaiser of Aquitania can use this title and represents the friendship between Aquitania and Ruthenia. This title was born after the wedding of Basileus Theodoros and Elizabeth Maya Hohensteinburg in 3234, the female form of the title is Vasiliorissa. The first holder of the title is the Kaiser of Aquitania Friedrich II Hohensteinburg-Colliete * '''Ploiarchotissa '(πλοίαρχος) "Master of the Table" - Unique title given to the Empress of Gaia Satomi after his selfless help in various governmental and economic issues by sending specialists to Thracia and opening foreign relations with Ruthenia, that title was born after the visit of the Ambassador of Gaia in Auronopolis and confirmed after the construction of the Centre for Ruthenian Studies in Celestial City. the male form of the title is "Ploiarchos", only the Empress of Gaia Satomi can use it and is not hereditary Dignities and Offices Palace and Aristocrat Titles Main Article: Ruthenian Nobility The Palace titles, also know as Aristocrat Dignities (Hellenic axió̱mata), these titles are fundamental and a sense of imperial reputation and reward for those subjects carrying this dignity, a way to distinguish between other citizens. All dignities are emanating from the person of Basileus, which gives these titles and dignities in order to reward the citizens and foreigners for their dedication in military or administrative duties of the imperial court, as considered as a privilege for certain civilians, nobles or military, long titles that could be created by adding prefixes. It was reserved titles to members of the imperial family indicating a close relationship with the emperor, but lacked real power. * '''Antyregarchos "Viceroy" - The title of Viceroyis Slavian born, inherited from the times of Slavinia where the most important Slavian principality of charge, today is an honorary position but represents Slavinian nationalism among people, the Anyregarchos is the only charge with mutual agreement with other councils and ministers. * Protovestiarios – usually a minor relative of the emperor, who took care of the emperor’s personal wardrobe, especially on military campaigns. He was also sometimes responsible for other members of the imperial household, and the emperor’s personal finances. The vestiarios was a subordinate official. The protovestiaria and vestiaria performed the same functions for the empress. * Charakes '''- "Ban" - Title born since Slavian times, the Charakes its honorific title among the Slavian Zevgos in the Parliament. * '''Vestarches (βεστάρχης) – "head of the vestai", title awarded to senior military officers and judicial officials in the Imperial capital. * Legatarios '''(λεγατάριος)) – "imperial messenger", Imperial Postman, later the title is changed for a ministery and some offices, Title given to some imperial diplomats and secretarys in the administration of comunications * '''Silentiarios (σιλεντιάριος), originally a group of courtiers responsible for the maintenance of order (including respectful silence) in the palace. * Koubikoularios (κουβικουλάριος) – from the Latin cubicularius, "chamberlain", only a honorary title given to notable civilian and military citizens. * Protasekretis (ορίσει) "First Secretary", nominal title given to leader of ministeries and some nobles of the Empire * Eidikos - Honorific title given to the ministery of the Finance * Archontes '- (ιππότης) "Lord", there are the equivalent of the knighthood in other countries, its considered a title of honor, especial in military aristocracy * '''Kenarios '- (άρχοντας) or "lord, honorific title of some civilians * '''Praipositos (πραιπόσιτος) Latin praepositus, "placed before"; imperial dignitie from notable civilians * Primmikerios (πριμικήριος) Latin primicerius, "first on the list"; another dignites with notable powers outside the capital * Megaprimmikerios - Dignity reserved to some civilians in border regions * Nipsistiarios (νιψιστιάριος), the Hellenic νίπτειν, "washing hands"), who was carrying a bowl of gold and precious stones that contained water for the Ecumenical Patriarch to conduct ritual ablutions before leaving the imperial palace or participate in ceremonies, a very rare dignitie with imperial and eclesiastical responsabilities. * Sebastophoros - Officer in charge of the custody of the imperial banner * Megapaidagogos - Official in charge of the education of certain imperial members * Thavmastros (The most admirable) Militar and honorific title given to certain officers after a battle or heroic action * Asekretai '''- Title in charge of the imperial notaries. * '''Protosekretis - Honorific title in charge of the Asekretai, with the investment of the charge of notaries and imperial communications * Etnarches - High honorific title given to foreign nobles and civilians Court and Office Titles The offices (or synallagés in Hellene) and honorary positions are those positions granted by the utmost confidence that has the imperial family for specific and important responsibilities , are also considered " places of honor " among which are awarded, there are three tipes of synallagés: court or noble, the administrative and the military offices, each office has a particular responsibility to honor and lacks real political power, it is merely considered a place of honor in the imperial aristocracy * Parakoimomenos – literally, "one who sleeps nearby", was the High Chamberlain who sleeps in the Emperor's bedchamber. the holders of this office often functioned as de facto chief ministers of the Empire. * Tameion – great concierge of the imperial palaces, responsible for the opening and closing of the palace gates each day. * Pinkernes – originally the emperor's cupbearer, later a senior honorific title. * Konostaulos - Officer in charge of ceremonies in the imperial palace * Megakonostaulos '''- High officer in charge of the administration of certain festivities * '''Kourator - (curator) A official responsible for financial matters, after the Pronoia, this title beoome the Financial minister. * Kouropalatēs (κουροπαλάτης) – from the Latin cura palatii, "charge of the palace":Its the official in charge of the running of the imperial palace. However, the great authority and wealth deriving from this position, as well as the close proximity to the Emperor, meant that it accumulated great prestige. It was awarded to important members of the empire * Kandidatos (κανδιδάτος) – from the Latin candidatus, so named because of their white tunics. They were originally a select group of guards of the Ecumenical Patriarch and with the mision of protect some eclesiastical dignities, after the Pronoia, the title becomes just honorifical * Koubikoularios (κουβικουλάριος) title used for the chamberlains of the imperial palace. The feminine version, used for the ladies-in-waiting of the empresses, was koubikoularia (κουβικουλαρία). * Ecleavoi̱thós(βοηθός) - dignity created after the pronoia, a loyal secretary for church issues and close to some eclesiastical persons *'Opasdios '- dignity created after the pronoia, loyal assistant appointed by diversal metropolitans for church issues *'Hispoles '- dignity of some military to protect some dignities and basileus relatives, ambassators and trust civilians, the Evzones search hispoles for their recruitment. * Sevasmíos - (σεβάσμιος, "Venerable") title given to notable foreigner diplomats and foreigner friends of the Basileus * Vestētōr '''(βεστήτωρ) official in charge of the imperial wardrobe * '''Ostiaries (ὁστιάριοs) Latin ostiarius, "keeper, bailiff"; one of the guardkeeper of the Palace, given to certain civilians and foreigners * Paránymfos (ζωστὴ πατρικία), which is given to the bridesmaids of the empress * Atriklines - (ὁ ἐπὶ τῆς τραπέζης), "in charge of the table," official responsible for serving the imperial table during the banquet. * Prokathemenos '''- Subofficial of the Atriklines, in charge of the reception of the guest in the imperial residences. Palace and Imperial Guards * '''Spatharios (σπαθάριος) – "spatha-bearer": As their name signifies, the spatharioi were initially a special corps of imperial guards (A spatha is a kind of sword.) They performed specific duties inside the imperial palace. Only a Spatharios can bear a Spatha. *'Manglavitai' – A category of palace guards, armed with sword and cudgel (manglavion). Under the command of a Akolouthos and Spatharios * Spatharokoubikoularios (σπαθαροκουβικουλάριος, "sword-chamberlain") court dignity reserved for Militar palace officials. He was a ceremonial sword-carrier assigned to the personal guard of the Basileus. * Kavallarios - Minor court title used to dignify some militars Administrative Offices The vast Ruthenian bureaucracy had many titles, and varied more than aristocratic and military titles. In Auronopolis there were normally hundreds, if not thousands, of bureaucrats at any time. Like the Church and the military, they wore elaborately differentiated dress, often including huge hats. These are some of the more common ones, including non-nobles who also directly served the emperor. Since the ascension of Konstantinos I, wrote some imperial edicts to make extensive renovations in administrative offices to make them more simple in administration (The pronoia), after the Basilika decree of 3219, that created the major administrative reform of the empire, setting administrative titles and creating a meritocracy dependent confidence Emperor, in 3230 Theodoros I created more offices and charges, separating these charges according to their area of administration, creating administrative charges, municipal, provincial and imperial. Administrative Titles * Nykteparchos "Night prefect" ''- Honorifical title to some night officials in the capital and some cities. * '''Akolouthos' – "Acolyte," the chief of the imperial bodyguards of Mount Agios * Dímarchos - "Mayor" Title in charge of a Municipality of the Empire, elected for the people of the Dimos (municipality) every 10 years * Megadimarchos - "Great Mayor" Title of the mayor of the municipality of the capital of the empire, the megadimarchos have some privileges and responsabilities over the Dimarchos, they designed by the Basileus * Hypatos - "Local Governor", in charge of the administration of a Eparches and and supervising the actions of the Mayor, its designed by the Basileus himself * Anthypatos ''' (ἀνθύπατος) – "proconsul": The highest rank for provincial governors. * '''Meridarches - "Vice Regional Governor", designed by the Basileus previous imperial designation * Domestikos - In charge of the Themata (governorates) of the Empire, a subordinate of the Secretary of Imperial Court, designated by the Basileus. * Megadomestikos - Exclusive charge created for the administration of the Themata Basileion, the governorates of the Imperial Capital, the difference is that this position is a direct report of the Basileus, while the Domestikos is subordinate to the secretary of the imperial court. *'Perifereiakós' - Members of the Regional council in charge of the Anthypatos * Perironites - Members in charge of the supervision of a regional unit * Exarchos - "Echarch" In Charge of a Principate or autonomous region of the Empire, there only one Principate, Grand Principate of Thracia, designated by the Basileus. * Nómarchos - "Civil Governor" a subtype of Exarchos in whose main duty is to supervise the function of the institutions and the public order of the Mount Agios, the charge is appointed by the Basileus and the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis in mutual agreement Other Offices These titles is based in numerous offices, there can be numerous "Symponos" or "Kosmitoras", these titles are only for the imperial recognition of some civil officials, since the reform these titles are merely honorific are their recognition are not necessary. *'Zygostates'– "one who accounts, calculates or ratiocinates", literally "one who sets the word;" a secretary in the extensive bureaucracy, who did various jobs depending on the exact position. * Symponos ' – responsible for taxation. Also acts as a secretary in later cases. *'Hetaireiarches – a civilian, in charge of distributing pay to the army. * Paradynasteros (μεσάζων "the one who rules beside") was a high dignitary and official, who acted as the chief minister and principal aide of the Basileus, its the intermediator between the administrative officials and the Emperor Himself * Quaesitor- (μανδάτωρ), deriving from the Latin word for "messenger", was a subaltern official in charge of the messengers of all civil and military administration, subofficial of Protomandator * Protoquasetor - Chief of the Mandatores, in charge of the messages between the Basileus, Ambassadors and other foreign diplomats, also in charge of the comunications of the Basileus and the Principate * Apokrisiarios - Official Ambassadors of the Empire in foreign countries * Kosmí̱toras - Officer in charge of the census of the Empire, there many Kosmitoras * Megakosmitoras - Oficial in charge of the Imperial Census every ten years, the kosmitoras are the superiors of the Kosmitoras * Libelisios - translation of Latin tribune; responsible for maintenance of roads, monuments, and buildings in the Empire * Mystikos - in english "Master of Offices", Administrative official in charge of the Skrinion tōn Exo̱terikó̱n or Bureau of Foreign Affairs, this title gives to ministers since the establishment of the Imperial Council * Kankellarios - "Canchellor", title used to some council and ministers who are relative to the Basileus, when the emperor dies without a heir, the Kankellarios takes the country administration until the Patriarch choose a new Basileus * Parathalassites ''"The one by the sea" '' - judicial and administrative office which, as its name implies, exercised control over maritime traffic and the imports and tolls on goods conveyed thereby. * Dishypathos - "twice consul", a very rare office, when join two Hypatos in one person Legislative Titles * Apostéllontai - Delegate in representation of the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis in legislative missions * Zévgos - Lords and exclusive dignities for members of the Ruthenian Parliament, only the Zévgos can enter to the Parliament, vote and give some legislative privileges. * Proboulos - De facto chairman of the Ruthenian Parliament, its a office in charge of the link between the Imperial Family and the Parliament * Omilítikas - Speaker of the Chamber of Deputies * Megaomilítikas - Speaker of the Senate * Phylarchos - Chairman of the Chamber of Deputies * Anapli̱ro̱tí̱s - First deputy * Megaloiotes - Special dignity in charge of the good modals and counduit of the members of the Parliament Judicial Titles * Magistros (μάγιστρος) – Title reserved to officials and judges of different provincial offices * Megadikastios '(ανώτατος δικαστής) - given to certain judges of the tribunal of cassation * '''Dikastes - '(δικασταί) '''legal office, a judge or juror Category:Ruthenia